


【N新V】Dream of you

by momochichan



Series: Dream of you [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Summary: 尼禄在梦境中反复回到那一天*预警：基本pwp，私设有。 开始的有点vn，但确实是nv（。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: Dream of you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117058
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	【N新V】Dream of you

尼禄开始频繁的做梦

这对于他而言很不寻常，自诩为拿的起放的下——用妮可的话来说就是多少有点缺心眼的性格让他几乎不存在什么睡眠问题，沾枕头即着，一觉到天亮。即使在经历了红墓市的事件后，尼禄也很快调整到了至少从面上丝毫看不出异常的状态。

然而最近，他几乎每天晚上都会做梦。

而且是异常清晰的梦境。

在梦里，他反复地回到那一天，6月15日。被恶魔侵占的红墓市里仿佛连空气也变得绵密，沉沉的笼罩着破败的街道。妮可驾驶着房车一路疾驰，不时碾过一些什么东西，熟悉的街道，扭曲的路灯，随处出没的恶魔，一切都像是那一天的再放送。

房车从深夜一路撞进黎明，尼禄又一次把Goliath一劈两半的时候，初升的太阳刚好照亮这座弥漫着死气的废城。V就在这时慢悠悠的从一旁绕出，手杖有节奏的落在地板上，发出咔哒的清响。他的目光还落在那本诗集上，轻声吟诵着星辰和爱的诗句，语调顿挫而近乎温柔。

接着他抬起眼，弯起嘴角看向尼禄。

一次完美的旧日重现。

DMC停在曾经是恶魔尸骸的空地上，妮可已经飞快的投入到她的发明中。简单的交换情报后，V坐在前排的位子上似乎在思考又似乎是在单纯的休息，那边妮可已经带着新出炉的义肢开始找尼禄讨债，中间还不忘见缝插针的威胁几句格里芬。自己的魔宠吃瘪V似乎也完全不在意，甚至带着笑意低着头一副悠哉看戏的样子。片刻后V似乎休息够了，他站起身来，打开门准备离开。

这本来应该是这个“日常片段”的最后一幕。

然而V离开的身影似乎触动了什么奇怪的开关，在自己意识到前，尼禄已经一个箭步跟了出去，那只还是人类的手紧紧握住了V的上臂。他握的那么用力，甚至感觉手掌被V的骨头硌得生疼。

他看到V不知是因为疼痛还是单纯的被自己抓住而皱起了眉头，下一秒，一个冰凉的东西就抵在了他的喉结上。

是V的手杖。

V脸上一贯的笑容消失了，手杖架着他力度非常巧妙，充满威胁性却也并不粗暴，就像一个无言的警告。

尼禄闭了闭眼睛，松开了V向后退去。他知道自己逾越了那条看不见的界限，然而其实也不明白自己到底为什么会做出这样突然的举动，就好像有个声音在他耳边反复催促着他，“没时间了。”

抵在他脖子上的力度随着尼禄的后退变轻。V没什么表情的看着他，深绿的眼睛一如既往地幽暗。尼禄想他永远不会猜透这个人在想什么，就像眼下，他甚至看不出V到底带着怎样的情绪。

然而在冰凉的杖柄在离开他的脖颈的那一秒，他好像听到V叹了一口气，接着杖柄一翻，搭在了他的肩膀上。

只是这一次不是拒绝，而是拉近。

尼禄有些吃惊，他看到V的嘴角又勾起了他熟悉的弧度。他仍是不懂V在想些什么，就像他不懂V明明没用什么劲，这柄细细的手杖每次落在自己身上时却都带着不容拒绝的力量。

他就被这样带着凑近手杖的主人，V的面容不断的在眼前放大，放大。直到他的视野完全被那双深邃的墨绿眸子占据，他才意识到，V吻了他。

梦境到底会忠实于记忆，或是更忠实于他的本心？

V的手指还托在他的下巴上，嘴唇相触的那一瞬间周遭的一切似乎都消失了，他听不到妮可折腾机械臂时钉钉当当的声音，听不到那只叽叽喳喳的聒噪禽类，甚至那一直盘踞在整个城市周围的恶魔的嘈噪声也消失了。只有他，和V，在Devil May Cry的房车外无声的接吻。

尼禄模糊的想，接吻的时候是不是该闭上眼睛。

V的嘴唇很凉，但探入他口腔的舌尖温热柔软。他像是在确认，又像是在舔食，在他的口腔内肆意的索取。尼禄本能的想要配合他，触到对方的舌头时他听到V微弱的哼了一声，就像贪食的猫咪终于找到了想要的食物，缠住他的舌尖贪婪的吮吸。

V的吻意外的充满了攻击性，在不属于他的领地内肆意的搅动吮吸。分开的时候尼禄甚至觉得舌头都有些麻木了，仿佛刚刚比起接吻，更像是一种被进食。

V偏头看了看尼禄气没喘匀的样子，眼神中有些促狭的戏谑：“你看起来像朵病玫瑰。*”

病玫瑰？谁？自己吗？这算什么比喻？尼禄无比迷茫的试图在脑中构建两者的联系，然而V也没有给他更多地思考的时间，他的手杖依旧搭在尼禄的肩上，催促般的向下轻压。

尼禄顺着V的力道低下身体，直到单腿跪在V的面前。V垂下眼睛居高临下的看着尼禄，脸上的笑意更重了些，恶作剧般的顶了顶胯，下身隔着衣服蹭过尼禄的脸。此次过于明显的暗示让尼禄瞬间明白了他的意思，虽然他依旧不太明白为什么，但他抬头看了看V心想，Fuck it。

如果这是他想要的话。

他没费什么功夫就解开了V的裤子，爬满上半身的墨色纹身堪堪止于腰下，苍白平坦的小腹和蛰伏在阴影中微微抬头的性器随着衣物落下而显露无遗。尼禄闭上眼睛用鼻子轻轻碰了碰那根东西，接着毫不犹豫的将它含进了嘴里。

他听到V发出一声舒适的叹息，空闲的那只手夸奖般的放在银白的短发上揉了揉。然而给别人，还是个男人口交这事儿尼禄也是第一次，他其实也不太清楚该怎么取悦对方，只能尝试着笨拙的来回吞吐，小心不让牙齿磕到柱身。

好在似乎V也不介意他没什么技术含量的动作，闭着眼似乎颇为享受。尼禄能感觉到嘴里的东西逐渐变得硬挺，大小也从刚好含入口中变得有容纳的有些艰难。同样身为男人，尼禄大致也能推测出怎样可以让被服务的人更加舒服，于是他尝试在并不余裕的口腔空间内转动舌头，沿着柱身来回舔舐。

V低低的喘息着，声音逐渐染上了情欲。尼禄猜自己做的还不错，他更加努力的张口吞吐着，手指也尝试着去抚摸阴囊。V倒抽了一口气，手指在尼禄的发间揪紧。尼禄尝到了些许咸腥的味道，于是转而去舔掉龟头上分泌出的星点液体。这么做让V的身体明显的抖动了一下，他嘴唇微张，头高高的扬起，胸口剧烈的起伏着。蜿蜒的墨色缠绕在苍白的脖子上，仿佛一种情色的束缚。

V沉溺在他给与的快感里。

这个认知让尼禄有些小得意，然而V似乎是感知到了他的视线，睁开眼睛看着他。或许是看穿了尼禄的所想，V轻笑了一声，手腕一转，原本垂在肩上手杖，顺势探进了尼禄的衣服里。

“好好干活。”他听到诗人懒洋洋的声音。

于是尼禄尽心尽力的取悦这眼前的人。努力的吞咽的更深。然而那根手杖仿佛刻意让他分心般开始在他的背上游走。由于领口的限制手杖并没有很大的活动空间，但冰凉的存在感却十分明显。他能感到那冰凉的金属顺着他的脊椎来回摩挲，又在他的背肌上有一下没一下的敲打着，灵巧的像个活物。他没由来的联想到了猫的尾巴，在走过亲近的人类时，会把尖端轻巧的缠上去。

事实证明即使毫无技巧的动作带给人的快感依旧有效，V的喘息声随着他的动作变的更大，手杖也被抽出来撑在地上这撑着站不太直的身体。尼禄的手臂环过V，手按在他臀瓣上推向自己，试图整根含进去，龟头顶在喉口让他条件反射的收紧喉咙，而V就在这时发出一声短促的高音，埋在银色发间的手指猛地用力，释放在了尼禄口中。

咸腥的味道弥散在口腔中，尼禄站起身来咽下液体抹了抹嘴唇。他没想到帮人口交会是这么不轻松的事情，然而……他瞄了瞄仍旧沉浸在余韵中的V，清了清嗓子，语气得意。

“现在谁才是病玫瑰？”

诗人犹自闭着眼睛平复自己，然而手杖却像是长了眼睛一样准确的在尼禄早就撑起的裆部

毫不客气的敲了敲。尼禄发出一声痛呼。

V笑出声来，微微睁开眼睛，杖柄描摹着那鼓胀的一包，他的声音仍然带着些沙哑。

“不如我们先解决这个问题。”

  
偶尔，梦境也会并不那么旖旎。

开始的时候往往是一场又一场的厮杀，怪物四溅的肢体和血肉让本就没什么风景可言的街道更加脏乱。本来就习惯于猎杀的尼禄没由来的感到了焦躁，仿佛厮杀中打开的是一条通往深渊的道路。

然而穿过整条小巷，再转过拐过一个弯时，他看到V就站在那里。

他似乎在等他，难得的没有在看诗集，而是不太有精神的用手杖支撑着歪斜的站姿，目光投向远处被遮蔽的天空。看到尼禄时，V挺直了身体，顺手将遮住视线的头发拨开一些。

“就在前面。”V抬起手杖指了指。

于是尼禄知道V多半又遇到了什么大只的家伙，他一面嘟囔了一句“为什么每次都是我做这些体力活”一面准备向前走。然而回头瞥见V走向另一端的背影时，他似乎又听到了那个耳语。

“没时间了。”

去他妈的，体力活是吧。

这一次，尼禄也没有给诗人做出反应的时间，他抓住V的手将他扯向一边，随即把V用力按在墙上。他几乎是粗暴的把自己的身体挤进V双腿间，尖利的假臂没费什么功夫就扯开了V的衣服，裤子顺着V瘦削苍白的腿滑了下去，堪堪挂在他的脚踝上。尼禄的手绕过V一面的膝盖，架起V的大腿让他门户大开，随即坚定地，强硬的把自己挤了进去。

V发出一声带着痛苦的闷哼，扣在尼禄臂膀上的指节也跟着攥紧。

未经充分准备的性爱不可避免的带来了干涩与撕裂的痛感，尼禄甚至只能勉强把龟头塞进去。他往外拔出一些，随即又一次用力的顶入，V仰起头呜咽了一声，努力的承受着被生硬开拓的痛苦。反复几次后他终于整根挤入，也终于肯停下片刻让两人有时间适应。V脱力的靠在尼禄肩上，他的身体还在微微颤抖，尼禄知道V不好受——他自己也不好受，但他不在乎。他不在乎自己被V的内部夹得生疼，他不在乎V的穴口随着主人的大口喘吸一下下的箍着他，他只是更加用力的把V按在墙上，强制的分开他的膝盖，让他更加毫无保留的对他打开全部。

尼禄没由来的确信V的身体会这样被他强制唤醒性欲，而事实也确实如此。V的身体像是十分熟悉这个入侵者，在尼禄的动作中迅速做出反应。在尼禄不断地入侵中，缺乏润滑带来的滞涩感逐渐消失，抽插间甚至已经有隐隐的湿润的液体声。V没有被刺青覆盖的皮肤逐渐透出红色，垂在尼禄肩膀上的黑色长发随着尼禄的动作一下一下的扫过他的颈窝。

尼禄也适时的调整了角度，他知道V喜欢的地方，那里也在逐渐的苏醒，每次顶入时，内部的那一块软核都变得更加硬挺，终于在又一次碾过那个熟悉的位置时，V在他耳边发出了一声带着鼻音的叹息。刚刚因为疼痛而无精打采的部位，也在两人的小腹间抬了头。

他知道他让V的身体为他动情了。

尼禄低下头，贪婪的亲吻着V的脖颈。V耐不住痒偏过头躲避，却也将更多的皮肤暴露给他。尼禄喜欢这时候的V，苍白而近乎透明的皮肤泛出生机的粉色，瘦削到硌人的身体随着他的动作一下下的紧绷，病态到随时会消散一般的身体在此时此刻却像是爆发出了生命力一般，鲜活而温暖。

“你不知道…你现在应该做什么吗”V在被尼禄顶动的间隙断断续续的发出质疑，然而声音里包含的情欲却让他的质问没有什么力度。

“没让你满意吗？”尼禄笑了一声，故意曲解了V的意思。

他干脆用手托起V的臀部把他抱了起来。V呜咽了一声，失去了支点的身体像是整个人被定在了尼禄的那玩意儿上。他只能用力的抱着尼禄，双腿无助的夹着尼禄的腰。这样的动作也带着后穴咬紧了尼禄的阴茎，尼禄咬着牙狠狠地撞击了几下，如愿的听到V发出难耐的呻吟。

他的老二被V的内部一下下的吮吸着，湿润而温暖的触感让他欲罢不能，他不断的更用力的撞进去，好像这不是一场性爱，而是一场毫不留情的侵占。

天知道他为什么这么熟练，或许他的潜意识窥见了他无数次升起的对V那点龌龊心思，诚实的反映在梦境中。又或者……这是他藏在心底的渴望。

他渴望无数次的拥有这个男人，渴望对他的每一个细小的喜好都熟稔于心，渴望对他的身体熟悉到成为习惯，渴望他能够长久的，真实的存在于他的身边。

这种被架在墙上毫无主动性的姿势并不算愉快，有况且尼禄不知节制的冲撞让V的背被坚硬的墙壁硌得生疼。然而这样粗暴的行为却能带来更胜于往昔的强烈的快感，食髓知味的身体甚至在这样的进攻下渴求着更多。下身传来的一波又一波的快感顺着脊椎冲击着大脑，让他无暇顾及这些不适，他失力的攀着尼禄的肩膀，被反复刺激前列腺带来的酸软与酥麻从内部一直蔓延指全身。坚硬的性器从刚才开始就持续的吐出透明的前液，龟头抵在尼禄的小腹上，随着身体的晃动在尼禄皮肤上留下一片淫靡的水痕。V甚至觉得自己已经失去了对身体的控制，前面细小的肌肤摩擦都足以让自己感受到强烈的刺激，后穴自顾自的不知廉耻的收缩着，像是在讨好尼禄的那根东西般，渴求更多更强烈的快感。

而尼禄也确实没有辜负这卖力的讨好，像是不知疲倦般的一次又一次的深入。V终于在这不断袭来的快感中射了出来，白浊的液体尽数喷溅在尼禄胸口和小腹上 。

V射出的时候尼禄体贴的停了下了动作，只是深埋在他的体内，感受高潮带来的一阵阵紧缩。诗人的身体在射精的余韵中颤抖着，脱力的靠在他肩上。尼禄把自己抽了出来，偏过头撩开V的黑发，安抚般的轻轻吻了吻他的耳朵。然而在V还没有缓过神来的时候，他被翻过身去又再一次按回到墙上，尼禄毫不留情的重新进入，开始了又一次猛烈的进攻。

已经被操到松软的穴口进入起来毫无阻碍，经历过高潮的身体哪里承受的住甚至猛于前次的刺激，V挣扎着想要脱开，然而尼禄丝毫没有给他这个机会。他按着V的腰让他保持臀部翘起的状态，这种角度下他的龟头可以更加准确的顶在V的敏感点上。V按在墙壁上的手用力到指节都泛起红色，他的背后与尼禄的胸膛紧贴在一起，甚至产生了一种被接触到的皮肤烫伤的错觉。

确实在体力上有着远非V可比的优势的尼禄像是赌气般的持续的一次次深入，不肯给V一丝喘息的机会。后入的姿势让尼禄深入到了前所未有的深度，动作间甚至两人的囊袋都会撞在一起。V的甬道里已经泥泞的一塌糊涂，过量分泌的液体随着每一次的抽插被带了出来，在地上留下斑点的水渍。

尼禄射在V体内时V发出一声破碎的呻吟，仍处于不应期的阴茎可怜巴巴的垂着，又吐出一些液体。尼禄环住V的身体支撑着他，像是一只小兽般在他的后颈上轻轻啃咬着。

刚刚的性事让他产生了一种近似施虐的满足感。他不知道他到底在发泄什么样的情绪，但他知道看到这样的V使他无比的满足。

一个完全沉溺于他给与的快感，或许终于片刻遗忘了他的“使命”的V。

  
尼禄又一次醒来了。

他望着天花板，心跳还延续着梦里的节奏砰砰跳个不停。他瞪着天花板大口喘息，像是一个溺水的人好不容易重新得到空气。

片刻之后，尼禄翻身坐了起来。房间依旧是他熟悉的房间，从窗户倾斜而入的阳光让所有角落都无所遁形。散落着乱七八遭的杂志的桌子，歪斜在一旁的椅子，甚至是空气中弥散的灰尘，以及——只有他的床铺。

那确实只是又一个过于真实的梦境。

床头的电话不合时宜的响起，尼禄眨了眨眼睛，长呼了一口气，他勾手捞过听筒，还没等他说完“Devil May Cry”，对面莫里森熟悉的声音就传了过来。

“好消息和坏消息，想先听哪一个？”

尼禄不置可否的哼了一声。

“好的，那就从坏消息开始吧。Devil May Cry的水电又欠费了，如果你还没起床，那要好好想想今天要怎么解决刷牙问题。”

“好消息呢？”

“好消息是，有新的委托来了，并且预付全款。”

预付全款？尼禄坐直了身体，这种情况少见到他甚至只听但丁说起过一次。

“水电费已经帮你交上了，从你的那份里扣，至于细节……你不如直接和委托人谈谈？”

尼禄还没消化完这个似曾相识的故事，莫里森那头已经欢快的挂掉了电话。

然后，敲门声响了起来。

**Author's Note:**

> *威廉·布莱克的《病玫瑰》  
> 哦玫瑰。你病了  
> 那无形的飞虫  
> 乘着黑夜飞来了  
> 在风暴的呼号中，  
> 找到了你的床  
> 钻进红色的欢欣；  
> 他的黑暗而隐秘的爱，  
> 毁了你的生命
> 
> 没有沿用原诗的本意，换一种理解的话觉得非常适合Nero和V惹！
> 
> 这首诗Nero没有看过，所以当然不可能自发的出现在他的梦里。那么会用这个比喻的V自然也不会只是一个梦中的幻象辣……对吧。  
> 可能会有后续，也可能因为圆不上来自己一时爽的设定就到此为止了……总之，爱他们！
> 
> 顺便暗搓搓的求基友求勾搭，救救入坑晚的孩子吧QAQ  
> P.S.没想到真的写了后续就把名字改了（。


End file.
